The Scaared, Green Eyed Wonder
by Harlem Skies
Summary: - Harry has a secret, no one knows he is living except Draco Malfoy (and Dumbledore; but what does he NOT know) and he wants to keep it that way.- Give this one a try and if you like it: Simply Review
1. Default Chapter

A/n: This is the first fic I've written in ages, so please review and go easy on the flames. This is written from Draco's point of view but later on in the fic, I switch to other characters but don't worry! You shall be warned in advance.

Here you go, hope you like.

**Shattered **

**Prolouge**

The distant bass of the music provided them with the only evidence of their existence. Those enjoying the happy times to come. Those who don't need to do anything but start over. Those, ignorant, bloody fools, who were oblivious to the pain I feel. But it's not all about me they say. They... who think they can tell me what to do, what to feel. But its supposedly over now, and the only battle to fight, is the one with ourselves.

The whole manor to myself, the whole family wealth, it's reputation. The whole bulk rested on my shoulders. The seriousness of the situation has still not hit me. In 2 weeks I'll be back on the god forsaken train back to the hell hole callled Hogwarts. My last year, supposedly the best yet hardest year ever and I shall spend it in complete misery. And why shouldn't I? I did lose everything this summer.


	2. Spectacular view of death

A/n: I have come to the conclusion that I shall dedicate each chapter to one character. The chapters may be short, which should mean, there should be a lot of chapters. Thank you to **Wildtotodile-** my first reviewer!! Btw.. how did u come up with the name?

This chapter is Hermione's POV

**Chapter 1: The spectacular view of death**

I've always wondered if your life flashes before your eyes before you die. No one, not one soul has lived to tell me. Healing potions, spells, charms, all the magic couldn't save the 1190 dead **so far.** That's the worst bit... further deaths have yet to come.

The 'war' per se is over. But reckless hate doesn't go away with the Dark Lord, reckless hate stays like oxygen being infused into every cell. Reckless hate which leads people to premature deaths. No warnings, just funeral after funeral after funeral.

Young boys who think themselves men, fighting for the right side, ignorantly leaving their families, declaring it for the best. I just think they're declaring their death. Most do not even get to cast a spell.

A week is left before we go back to Hogwarts. I have been away from all my friends. The thought of their... current status, well I do not want to think about it, but I still wonder, how many will be left. How many will be sane enough to begin with. How many now will think that the NEWT's are important. How many now will know the pain of loss?


	3. Dear Diary

A/n: Thanks again to Wildtotodile. My sole reviewer! So grateful ! bows deep I don't watch Pokemon.. but i watch this other Japanese anime called Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X... do u watch it/ like it?

anyway.. more to the point.

This chapter is from the POV of Ms. Virginia Weasly. The bold w/ italics is stuff Ginny is writing in her diary. It's not as depressing... but c'mon, she's a Weasly, how deppressed can she get?

**Chapter 2: The Diary**

Ginny's Room

I smiled at the simple muggle creation. A book with many empty pages, sealed with a lock and key. This was how muggles kept their secrets. Locked in a book.

**flashback**

Gryffindor common room

"Hey Ginny! Merry Christmas"

I met the warm green eyes for a second, before I was pulled into a hug. His arms were strong from all the quidditch practices and right then, I felt like I was his. Unfortunatly, he let go all too soon and presented me with a maroon coloured package. A mischevious glint passed his eyes as I started opening his horridly wrapped present. Oh well I guess it's the thought that coun-

"It's a _diary,_ toreplace the previous one.. I thought you might like one which, say, does _NOT_ have a mind of it's own..."

My face burned up. Damn the Weasly genes.

"Harry, you're such an ass hole"

"Some would say you were being nice... Merry Christmas!"

I watched, no gaped, as he casually walked over to Ron and started a conversation about mom's sweaters.

**flash forward**

Ginny's bedroom

"Gin, why the hell are you so red, and grinning at...your trunk?"

"God, Ron! Can't a girl get her privacy here?"

"Not unless you tell me why you were staring fondly at your trunk"

**_My dearest over protective brother, Ronald just came in testing his new habit of just coming into my room 'to see if I'm okay'. I say he needs a hobby... either that or a girlfriend. Too bad Hermione dumped him. Ok now he's annoying, he just let himself get comfortable against tMY door frame. Time for brutal action._**

"It's none of your business! Now get out!"

"No"

_**He asked for it.**_

"MOMMM!!!"

**_My assured ticket to solitude. Oh the sweet creation of mothers. sigh. I guess some things just don't change. The whole family was coming to dinner, Bill, Charlie, the whole Weasly clan... Oh! and Harry was invited as well, We send his invitation to Dumbledore, hoping he would give Harry the message where ever he was... the thought of his arrival or rather his absence would be unbearable.... _**

**_On the brighter note Hermione was invited too, and she was coming. She owled me today morning. Said she was coming by Floo at 3:00. _**

**_So i need to get ready soon..._**

**_Shit! It's 2:00... oh jeezzus! Where did I leave my jeans?_**


	4. Malfoy's Etiquette

A/n: Back to Draco's POV

**Chapter 3: Malfoy's Etiquette **

The Rain thundered as it splattered against the windows. I don't know when I started to spend long hours of the day sitting in blissful silence. I has lost track of how long I had stared at the broken body in front of me. In his state of unconciousness, I had his shirt taken off and examined his wounds. My fathers potion collection in the next room, and house elves at my command, I really didn't need to worry about anything. But I was curious, as to why my worst enemy... would fall at my door, his garments in tatters, his eyes naked without his glasses... why would he ask my help? I flinched as he stirred. He was doing that a lot, my reaction the same every time. I summoned the house elves. One came in with the potion needed. True he was my worst enemy, but things were different now, I felt the need... no... I have responsibility over him... nothing else.

I walked over to him. This was his room. First- Floor, second room to the right of the kitchen. This room was specially meant for father's guests, those who were prestigious in ranks. It had the general theme of class. The mahogany four poster bed, the deep green satin sheets, the plush italian carpeting, the self accessorised wardrobe to fit the guests need, and of course the bathroom with its own jacuzzi/ sauna/ aromatherapeutic bath. Now this room held one guest. My guest. The one who lay in the bed for three days now; silent yet restless .

I had not slept at all, and by now, I had memorised his movements. The couch at the the corner of the room has became my post. I have not left it except to give Potter his medication. Of course he was not in any condition to drink it all by himself, so I had to help him. This time like no other, as soon as the house elf had left, I watched his flawless face. Potter seemed to posses an immunity towards teenage hormones. He has not got a single spot on his face all long as I could remember. I didn't either, but that was due to potions, that I was sure Potter had not heard about.

I picked up the bowl with the silver glass liquid. Sitting down on the bed, I gently lifted his head and place it on my lap. With my left hand I parted his mouth slightly, and my right poured the potion down. Potter's conscious self had adjusted to medicine by now and therefore I did not need to assist Potter in the swallowing process. Thank God.

I walked back to my couch, but before I could get comfortable again, the houself came in with a letter.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_I have received information that Harry is currently at your care. I thank you for showing such hospitality and would ask you to grant me one favour._

_If Harry be well enough, could you kindly give him this enclosed letter from his friends. If you think he is in good health, please do not refrain from sending him, as his friends are worried from his silence. _

_I thank you again Mr. Malfoy for especially showing such cordiality in such a time._

_Albus Dumbledore_

What does he mean by refrain him? Potter can go where ever he wants. Ok maybe not at the moment. I mean look at him. The bloody idiot can't even get up. I mean still, he can go where ever he pleases. just with medicine. Crap, I know what I need.

I let myself bask in the green and yellow bubbles for a while. It was meant to be relaxing, but I found it hard to enjoy myself.

Why had he come here?

What had happened after the war?

Where had he been all this time?

I stepped out of the bath. What was a waste.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into the room, where Potter still lay in bed. I opened the wardrobe (which at the moment held Calvin Klien). Pulling out boxers, black khakis and a grey shirt, I went to change in the bathroom and then to the kitchen to get some food.

I slipped another french toast down my throat, I had forgotten to eat all this while and my hunger had caught up with me. I was working my way to my 7th waffle when the dumb house elves chirped my name.

"What in the world are you guys muttering abou-... I see."

"Malfoy..."

"Morning Potter, toast?"


	5. The Freckled Git

A/m: Ha-ha left you hanging!! Anyway... as Draco and Harry stare into each others eyes, Mr. Ronald Weasly is still moping over his two best friends.

Sorry about the lack of updates: My school reopened and I'm loaded with work (Wahhh!)

**Chapter 4: THE Freckled Git**

Flash back

"Think about it!"

"Ron! I know, you know it's stupid!"

"But Herm... We could be!!!"

"You know what Herm... he is right... it could be pretty funny"

We were sitting outside on a beautiful May Day trying to study (or cram in the case of Harry and I) for our exams. But then I thought... I mean we have gone through so much together... we could be our own superhero team. And I was trying to see if Hermione and Harry would appeal to the idea of having Super hero names, and so far I have been desperately trying to get Hermione to consider it... she's being all _sophisticated and mature._

"Fine!!" _Yes_! Hermione is so prone to peer pressure! "What_ are_ our names going to be??"

"Yeah Ron... given it any thought, mate?"

"HAVE NO FEAR! For Harry, The Scarred, Green Eyed Wonder is HERE!!"

"What!?" They chorused AND rolled their eyes! **_I thought it was pretty good for improvisation!!_**

"I'm the Scarred Green Eyed Wonder... fine fine fine! My turn! Ron... you can be Ron the Freckled git!"

**oO** (A/n: How does one describe that expression in words?)

"Wha- Git?!" I don't get a chorus or rolling eyes coz this time Hermione was too busy laughing her head off.

"C'mon, Harry, I give you wonder boy and you give me what... Ron the GIT boy?"

"No Ron... get it right, it's FRECKLED git boy!" More laughs from Hermione! Wait till it's her turn!

"Harr- Oh c'mon Herm, it's not THAT funny!"

"It is. Anyway...What about Hermione"

"Umm..." Think of something... _eeevviilll_.

"Hermione the ingenious..." says Harry, getting a broad smile from Hermione.

"Hermione the ingenious FUZZBALL!" says I, getting a 973 page Arithmancy book thrown at me.

Flash Forward

That was three months ago. How things have changed... Where is the chance of returning back to those times? People have got their families together. The death eaters have been rounded up. Where was Harry if not dead? I was happy to the point of tears when Ginny got Hermione's letters. I wonder why she hadn't replied to my letters. They _were _personal... but I mean she could have replied as well... Maybe we'll talk tonight, she'll probably be so worried about Harry, and I wouldn't be on her mind. I don't blame her really... I mean Harry's my best mate an' all but I mean we are pretty close too...I really don't know what we're going to do without Harry... we probably wont be friends for long. She only put up with me because of Harry, ever since the first day. She probably even went out with me because Harry was unavailable.

Mom is in a right state, trying to fix up things for tonight. For the whole week, the Weasly 'men' have been de-gnoming the garden, putting up wards and tables and lights and whatnots.

Mom's really into the whole cheering people up thing. I just know its going to end in some sort of fight or tears. I mean mom's got nothing to worry about anymore. Her family's safe and sound, dad's got money now that he's minister of magic (thanks to Dumbledore), but well the people we've invited, we don't even know if they're alive, who's lost someone and who's missing themselves. They'll be a lot of ... _patching_ up to do.

Fred and George have already planned a firework outburst incase a fight picks up... that is incase they aren't in one. If that happens however, I am second in command. Yeah it seems only Fred, George and I are worried about the whole 'get-together'. The rest of the family's acting like mom and being optimistic. Mind you I am not being pessimistic... just cautious. Mom said Hermione's arriving at 3:00 and staying for the remaining of the holidays. She told Ginny that she was chosen as Head Girl and the asshole Draco Malfoy, Head Boy.

Oh that's another thing. I think Mom had invited Malfoy to the 'get together'. I told her my thoughts towards this obviously dim-witted idea, but all I got was a "GO TO YOU'RE ROOM RONALD ATTICUS WEASLY! AND NOT ANOTHER WORD!"

Oh well. That's Ginny hurrying about trying to find her jeans. That means its time for me to dress up as well. I hope it turns out like Mom wants it to... for all our sakes.


	6. The Town of Malice

A/n:

It was really cool to check my mail and see all these review alerts. I felt SHOO honoured. So here are the thanks… I REALLY mean it!

And this chapter is dedicated to all! Sorry about the slow update… but our teachers are cramming us with work like we're stuffed turkeys!!

**WildTotodile**- My most frequent lovely reviewer. BIG GOLD STAR for you!

**AngelFire Shikala**- Yeah the first chapter is short… but it gets bigger, so give it a shot!!

**Wpd147**- Yeah… thanks for the advice, I will use it… I re read my chapter after reading you're review and was like "Hey… this dude's right…" so thank you!

**Jessica**- you win the award for having the SWEETEST review… thank you! You want to know me personally…? Sure! Is it okay if I email you?

**Kel-** My hug- ee (I hug her a lot!) Hug Stop screaming!! This fic isn't turning slash! Sorry bout' that… but I went deaf! But Kel… I'll write an alternate scene later and you don't have to read it okay!

Anyway, onwards with the chapter! (In kinky cat voice) My Daaarrrling Draco's POV…

**Chapter 5: The Town of Malice**

I slipped another French toast down my throat; I had forgotten to eat all this while and my hunger had caught up. I was working my way through my 7th waffle when the dumb house elf chirped my name.

"What in the world are you guys muttering abou-… oh…morning Potter, toast?"

>

He didn't look bad for a guy who almost died. He looked cute, dare I say it. His hair in a ruffled mess, and without his glasses he looked every bit vulnerable and –

"Malfoy… what the hell am I doing her- alive?"

"I saved you… please have a seat, or would you like a bath first?"

"I don't want either of them… I want answers!"

"Potter you'll get your answers, but please understand I shall get mine first"

"Why?!"

"Because Potter, I have taken care of you personally for the past _three nights_ without fail or _sleep _for that matter, and I think that you should calm down coz' your seriously testing my patience."

"Malf-"

"Potter! The room which you came from has a bathroom, a very nice one at that. Please take a bath, as long as you please. The wardrobe has clothes for you, please feel free to change into whatever you feel comfortable and afterwards, the house elf will direct you to where I am. Good bye"

>

"Look Malfoy, sorry about earlier. It's just a bit shocking… I well…I thought I **died**." I turned to face him.

"I can understand why you would think so Potter, those sheets are just **_heavenly_**… if you get my meaning".

He laughed. How was it that a guy who probably went through traumatic events even laugh at anything. It was impressive, but I could not allow him to go on that account. I have to have my answers. I had to find some justification for my charitable actions. And surprisingly 'I have a good heart' just didn't cut it.

"Are you ready to talk, Potter?"

"Depends, are you ready to listen, without interrupting?"

"I think I'll survive."

"My whole life didn't flash before my eyes; my mind was incapable of that. The fear of death never touched me but the fear of life in that chamber was torturous. I was a toy to them. Broken yet amusing. Like rebellious boys decapitating their younger sister's Barbie, I was used and wrecked."

"Prophecies made my future and theirs. My blood, my cells, my very essence was needed to create hell, to give them power. And they created it. Yet then, they did not have any power, demon rejects, cowards in the dark lords eyes, they looked for recognition. They sent me to your father. Unaware that he is dead. They heard Master Malfoy continues to live, they did not realise it was you, Draco. They sent me to you, to my death."

"Potter-"

"Please let me finish"

"There's more?!?"

"Unfortunately, Draco, you have asked me to be honest with you and I shall. I have just given you part of what happened. The events right before I landed on your door. Prior to that, just after victory was claimed, I had seen the ruby engraved sword which had killed Voldemort. I rushed to pick it up, return it to Dumbledore, yet unknown to me, history repeated itself. It was a portkey. I landed but was prepared. My wand was out, expecting Voldemort to come alive by some absurd means. However I was greeted by the sight of 50 demons, all deformed by the dark lord. Their cowardice was rewarded by pain. I guessed the head demon as he stepped up to me. I could see him clearly now. He looked like he was burnt, but halfway through the process, when the skin was melting; some one had stopped inflicting the pain. I felt sick, as I forced my self to stare into his eyes which was hidden under some flap of skin. He approached me, laughing, encouraging everyone to join in. They wasted no time… I was like food to the starved…"

He gave a slight shiver and paused. His eyes glistened as he looked out the window into the afternoon sun. I let him rest, but he did not let himself. His gaze was unflinching as he concentrated on me, every word that left him inflicted pain, yet he endured it, once again.

"Draco, I am afraid, what will come next, will hurt you the most, as It concerns your father… and his death."


	7. Come back to what you know

I am SOOOO sorry for not updating!! I had to study for my exams and had tons of coursework (23 page essays basically…) due in. And that caused this MASSIVE delay… but I'm back and now I can update frequently.

Thanks to all reviewers; it's extremely motivating. Specially 'L'-I admit,I'm just a horrid person!! Burn me, please.

Oh and I wanted 3rd person perspective on this one.

**Chapter 6: Come back to what you know**

The sun took it's time setting, as finishing touches to the Weasly backyard took place. Hermione stood from a far away apple tree watching the sea of red heads hurrying about ordered by Mrs. Weasly. She didn't dare go down yet. She knew she was early but no matter how much the invitation and the thought that all the Weasly's were okay filled her with happiness, Harry stayed prominent in her stage of thoughts. No one had any information of Harry; Hermione had even contacted Dumbledore countless of times, but to no avail.

She slid down the tree trunk, closing her eyes, stopping tears for him to fall again.

Her eyes lingered at the familiar, warm atmosphere of the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had spent 3 weeks renovating, and their house now had some sort of symmetry to it. The outside walls made of stone, looked new as they got rid of the green moss which had lived in the cracks. Windows opened into a mahogany interior, usually filled with unusual, assorted items. Today the window welcomed all to Mrs. Weasly's delicious cooking. All the Weasly's were present at the backyard but she counted, nevertheless; making sure it wasn't a dream. Mr and Mrs Weasly, (1, 2) Bill and Charlie (3, 4) Fred and George (5, 6) Ginny and Percy (7, 8) and…

"Hey Hermie"

"Ron!" Hermione looked upwards and saw Ron looking down at her, from a branch, munching on an apple. "I didn't see you" He didn't meet her eyes this time, he looked over to his house and fixed his gaze there.

"I… Nice to see you Hermione, please, come in, they're waiting…specially Ginny" He said, jumping down from the branch, making his way home, too quickly. He shifted slightly to look at Hermione, but changed his mind half way through, and walked on.

"Ron! Do you want to talk about this…?" Hermione started unsettled at the stiffness her words brought on him. He turned icily to her.

"I think the answer depends entirely on you." He said his blue eyes filled with emotion. It was like seeing a tragedy through tinted glass; unclear but still visible.

"I… I want to" She stammered and closed her eyes, unable to predict for the first time what Ron would do. She heard him move suddenly and then there was silence.

"I go first"

She opened her eyes, to find him sitting right in front of her, cross legged with his elbows rested on his knees as he fiddled with a blade of grass with one hand and rested his chin on the other.

"Deal" She said a short laugh escaping from her as she failed to keep a straight face. She waited for him to say something, but he just stared at her, and she stared back. It wasn't staring per se, it was more like catching up and it was-

"Beautiful" He whispered. She smiled at him once more and searched for his hand.

"I've missed you" She said weakly. Her feelings for him, struggled to get on top. She had shut him out for so long, she was afraid, it might have mounted up to something she couldn't handle.

"I haven't missed you." He said plainly, and she stared, inevitably hurt by his 'declaration'. "I haven't missed _you_" Hermione let her shoulders fall as he repeated himself; she broke away from him, guilty.

He let the blade of grass fall to the ground and straightened up. He held out his hand, and automatically Hermione's body responded by taking it. He lifted her head up to face his. He held it there for a second before he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. A moment later, she found herself hugging him back, with a surprising amount of urgency. She didn't even notice that he had loosened his grip on her until he spoke again.

"I've missed _that_." He said softly in her ear. She refused to remove her hands which presently circled his waist. Shuddering slightly at his touch, he moved his hands to her face and closed her eyes; he brushed strands of hair of her face; and leaned in.

Their lips met softly at first, each recognising the other. She kept her eyes closed, feeling so close to complete. He broke away from her slowly.

"I've missed_ that_" She said, tiptoeing to reach him. He laughed softly and lifted her off the ground, and kissed her; withdrawn love set free.

>

Ta-Dah! A Happy Chapter! But the Harry and Draco factor remains-

PUHLEASE review, and let me know if you want Slash or No Slash

THANKS


End file.
